


[Podfic] Beltane by astolat

by CompassRose



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Celtic Twilight, Discord: Voiceteam 2020, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Storytelling, Team Chartreuse, Very Dramatic Readings, do not copy to another site/app, simulpod
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:13:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24062665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompassRose/pseuds/CompassRose
Summary: There is a story that is not told in Ealdor anymore, not for many years now, a story about Beltane Eve.Recorded for aVoiceTeam 2020Simulpod Challenge, Team Chartreuse. Have a listen toakikotree'sandKess'sversions as well!
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Team Chartreuse, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic] Beltane by astolat

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Beltane](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2491) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



> A bag of salt and an iron nail for astolat in gratitude for offering this story up to further transformation.

  
cover art by compassrose

intro and outro music: **[celtic harmonies](https://www.jamendo.com/track/1134358/celtic_harmonies)** by Nozes, from the album _Homemusic and Noise from the decadent metropolis_

Listen or download here:  
[ **Beltane:**](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1rcbfCVF43qhEefT5MA9dF5rKuWsL-xcL) a podfic by compassrose (Google Drive)

  
google swept away by a flood called down by the Old Magic? you can download off archive.org too—just click on that columns icon (🏛) in the player below to go to the file page, which offers multiple download formats

****  
alternate cover art by [barbex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbex)


End file.
